Hugh Stanton
Hubert Montgomery Stanton (May 11, 1954-1983) is a Piston Cup racer who died in the 1983 N20 Cola 400, he is a 1980 Husker Morocco resembling Ernie Gearson and he is sponsored by Ted ‘N’ Ulysses Beer and raced from 1981-1983 Career 1981 It was his rookie year, he didn’t do very good this year, his stats are 0 wins, a top 5, 2 top 10s, and 7 DNFs with 4 from crashes, it was lame 1982 This year was slightly better, with a win, 2 top 5s, 4 top 10s, and 5 DNFs 1983 This year was even better, with 2 wins, 4 top 5s, 5 top 10s, and 2 DNFs, the decent doing racer was so glad he didn’t know his crash 1983 N20 Cola 400 Hugh was just in a fresh start, feeling to win the cup this year after 2 years of trying, he even has a great mood and got a 7th place start Lap 100 He was in tenth place at that time, but slowly, many cars passed him Lap 104 He was now in 16th place and tried to catch up Lap 108 He was now at 14th and was still slowly catching Lap 113 WARNING: SCARY CRASH ALERT, BEWARE UNDER 13 USERS IF THIS GIVES YOU NIGHTMARES After 5 laps of trying, he finally got 13th, but Ernie Gearson, who was behind him, spun and hit Stanton, who hit a wall and went airborne and flipped an insane 47 times with his gas tank exploding in flip 14, making him a flaming, flipping yellow and brown thing, until he landed at 53g which according to researches, killed him instantly, his engine detached, leaving a big mark on his hood, and his base got destroyed badly that the grass of Calladega were all oil and fluid colored, many debris was left on the catch fence, Slide Powers, Ron Pitcar, and Bernie Simpson all said they got hit by one of Stanton’s flying cylinders in an interview, Stanton‘s roof, doors, and spoiler, and all other body parts fell out Aftermath Stanton was later extinguished and sent to hospital, where he was reported dead, his death made various racers quit or threaten to quit, in his 2004 interview, Ernie said it was the craziest thing he saw, and after Tom Landis’ death, Hugh’s wife Jessica became a friend of Mary Landis and comforted her and told her about Hugh’s death at Tom’s funeral Hugh was later on scrapped due to him being incredibly damaged and due to Calladega racers go faster then Pocono which is why Hugh got scrapped and not Tom Calladega also gained safety measures after this race Trivia He planned to race to 1989 He was married and two sons named Thomas and Richard, Thomas was T.G. Castlenut’s crew chief and Richard is T.G.’s pitty, T.G. and the other pitties all know Hugh and his death He was the second '''Piston Cup '''racer to be scrapped, following Ed Hendrick, who died 1 year ago in the same race but practice Category:Racers Category:Deceased racers Category:Racers who died in crashes Category:Husker